The last dance
by Galapagos Glory
Summary: Mystery Skull's Lewis has locked Arthur up, but does Mystery and Vivi change his mind, can Arthur be with the love of his life even after the horrible tragedies to come? Read the story to find out. Contains a lemon later on in the story, along with yaoi (Arthur x Lewis)


Yes, I have decided to create a story from Mystery Skulls. Although this story is brought from an idea my friend made with me in a form of a role play of the characters so expect some maybe a few of them created as stories on the page. Also sorry for not uploading much lately, I have been currently busy with college and trying to find a job.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to MysteryBen27, there might be some OOC within the story as I don't really know the characters well enough yet.  
There also maybe just a bit of yaoi as this is a story of Arthur x Lewis so if you don't like it then I understand, other than that I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Trapped lives

It had been a few years since Lewis had returned as a ghost, he currently had a house of his own but he wasn't alone. Oh no, he had company with him in the form of Arthur. Arthur had been at Lewis' house for quite a while locked up for what he had done to Lewis all those years ago. He was sat in his cell, it was damp, cold and dark however Arthur was accustomed to the cell to which he was locked in. He was there putting in his time for what he had done to Lewis in that cave all those years ago. He was waiting for Lewis to come into the room and to his cell so he could have food, he was lucky to be given food but it seemed to only be small pieces of food everyday. The lack of proper food had caused Arthur to become skinny, the lack of getting a wash down had caused his hair to become droopy. He waited, his tired eyes locked on the door awaiting the sign of his captor to bring him the correct amount of food that he has been having daily. His awaiting eyes were finally answered as the door opened revealing Lewis looking slightly mad but still calm. The ghost skeleton looked at his caged prisoner, he walked over to the cell and takes something out of his pocket, he pulls out half a carrot and two sprouts before placing them on the floor near the gate. Arthur slowly went over to the food as Lewis started to leave the room, the smaller one looked over at Lewis who now shut the door to the room after he had left.

"T-Thank you, Lewis" he whispered as he smiles slightly before eating them both together to try and get a better flavour.

A scratching sound could be heard from Lewis' front door, since the skeleton was already angry enough he grabbed the door to find none other than Mystery there along with Vivi behind him who waved awkwardly at the ghost before her. "What?" He asked in a shout as he looked at them both his hair slightly as flames as he looked at them angerly. Mystery coward and whined slightly before going over and nudging at Lewis' leg to get his attention, luckily it did.

"I-I want to see Artie" he stammered looking up at the tall skeleton before him "So does Vivi, but... she didn't want to admit it." The sudden request made Lewis think for a while, it made the small dog and the blue haired human girl feel like it was hours.

It didn't take long for the ghost to think about it, "Alright" he accepted. "But you are only able to talk to him for a minute." His expression showed that he was not liking the idea that they are even here in the first place. "But after that minute then you're straight out, if you stay for too long or even tried to make him escape. Then consider him ripped from your life" Mystery and Vivi nodded not wanting to cause any trouble or cause Arthur to be taken from their lives.

"Common Vivi, lets get inside" he ordered the girl behind him as Lewis moved out of the way for them to come inside, just as the small dog moved past the ghost, Lewis had noticed Galaham on his back. He then moved his gaze to Vivi who slid past Lewis following the small animal infront of her. Without any words being said the skeleton made his way to Arthur as the other followed suit anticipating on seeing their friend. It seemed to take a while but Lewis was soon at the door of the room, he opened the door for the three revealing Arthur sat there in his cage.

The captive human's eyes light up at the sight of seeing the three at the door way with Lewis behind them. "M-Mystery?" He asked looking at the small dog, "gally?" His gaze slowly turned to the hamster on the back of the smal dog. "Vivi?" Soon enough he had his eyes of the small girl who ran over to Arthur, she looked so happy to see him again after so long. Mystery soon ran up to Arthur, licking his face as the human before him hugged him tightly glad to see the small dog again.

"You can have my treat" Galaham had stated as he dropped his small carot infront of Arthur so that he could eat it. This had caused Lewis to glare at the carrot wanting it to burn yet also signalling to the young man that if he even tried to eat the carrot, he'll be in world of pain. At the same time as this Vivi had a worried look on her face.

"Oh Artie" she sighed in a worried voice a hand on her chest showing how much pain she was in this to see him like this; to see her long time friend so frail.

Over the next few seconds Arthur had listened to the stories of them ghost hunting and their adventures. "I'm so proud of you guys," he stated with a smile "keep up the good work" Lewis saw how much happiness there was in Arthur as the others were there with him.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter took two days to make it mainly because I have screenshots of the roleplay between my friend and myself. The story is actually really good, but I'm not going to give away any details. I hope you liked the first chapter of the novel.

If you like it please review give some feed back as to what you think about the story. Please no flaming though, I can take criticism but not too harsh please? Thank you for reading the first chapter


End file.
